


The Scientific Method

by nenuphar8



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Biohack, F/F, Femslash, Science Experiments, Shameless Smut, Smut, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenuphar8/pseuds/nenuphar8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye abruptly laughed, staring at Jemma in shock, “So, in other words, you created a drug that lowers your inhibitions and makes you super horny?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm more of a lurker/reader of fandom than a writer. But femslash fandoms can always use some more smut. And I happen to be a little overly obsessed with these two. Season 2 can't come soon enough!
> 
> I don't own anything, I just enjoy hijacking these two lovely ladies for some good old fashioned fun!

Skye was sitting at the bar on the Bus, tapping away at her keyboard at warp speed. 

“Gah! Come on!” she exclaimed, pounding the counter with her fists and groaning in frustration.

She had been working on this program for days, and still could not get it to work right. Everyone else had left, taking their weekend leave seriously, and hitting the town. But she had been working on this project for what seemed like forever, and she was  _so close_. If she could just fix the glitch with the image loop…

So intent was she on her computer screen that she didn’t hear Simmons approach quietly from behind.

“Hmm, something wrong?” came the low, whispering voice of the biologist, right next to her ear.

Skye jumped. She spun on the barstool to look at Simmons – and nearly fell off.

Simmons was wearing her typical fare – a button-down and a cardigan, skinny jeans, and flats. But her shirt was unbuttoned more than Skye had ever seen Jemma show in public. And the woman’s pupils were dilated far beyond what seemed normal. The way Simmons was looking at her was decidedly predatory. And Skye had never heard the biologist’s voice sound so…sultry. She gulped.

“Um. Well. I uh...I can’t get my program to work,” Skye stammered, as she took a second look at Simmons.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t ever imagined Simmons  _like that_. But those were just fantasies. Jemma Simmons, the scientist, never acted like this in real life. Hell, Skye was probably just imagining things.

“Oh. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me for a drink and a movie,” Simmons said, disappointment palpable, “Since everyone else left.”

“Uh, I can totally work on it later,” Skye said quickly. Too quickly, she thought. What the  _hell_ was happening? She should definitely not be encouraging…whatever this was. Something was  _clearly_ wrong with Simmons.

“Fantastic!” Simmons chirped, as if she had expected the answer all along. She took Skye by the hand and led her to the other side of the bar where she proceeded to mix them drinks. Skye was so surprised and confused by what was happening, that it took her mind awhile to catch up to her dry mouth, sweaty hands, and the drink Simmons was pushing into them.

“Here you are,” she said, proffering the drink to Skye, “You look like you could do with some rest and relaxation after all that typing. We  _are_  technically on leave, after all.”

“I…uh…yea, I guess it’s been a long day,” Skye said, trying to form coherent thoughts, running her hand through her hair nervously. Simmons brushed a loose lock of Skye’s hair back behind her ear. Skye’s fingers tightened on the glass Simmons had given her.

Simmons had never acted like this before. She had never had this effect on Skye. It wasn’t like Skye hadn’t noticed the gorgeous scientist. She was hard to miss. Skye had tried to make a point of not staring too openly at her, because she obviously was not interested in her like that. But this…this was a totally different Simmons. She couldn’t take her eyes off her. Every small movement, from the second she had heard Simmon’s husky voice in her ear and nearly fell off the barstool, had her body on heightened alert. All of her senses tingled with anticipation.

 “So uh, what’s the poison of the evening?” Skye asked, trying to act nonchalant as she leaned on the bar. Every word felt like sand in her mouth, but she thought she managed well enough, all things considered. Who was she kidding? She gulped down a large swallow of her drink, and was surprised that it wasn’t alcoholic at all.

 “Sparkling apple cider,” Simmons replied with a smile and a twinkle in her eye, “Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. frowns upon stocking a field vessel with alcoholic products. Don’t worry though, I can think of much more interesting ways to distract us.” Simmons took a small step that put her a hand’s breadth away from her, and Skye choked on her cider. Simmons voice dropped to the earlier huskiness, “And they’re much more entertaining.”

If Skye’s body had been on high alert before, it was even more so now, as her muscles began to tingle and twitch. She was starting to throb in all the right places. Her breath came shorter as she tried to make sense of what was happening. She could feel a growing wetness between her legs. One look at Simmons’ eyes told her that she knew exactly what she had done, and that it was exactly what she intended. 

“How about we head to my room for that…movie?” Simmons suggested with a faint smile. Her cheeks showed only the faintest of pink flush. Skye allowed Simmons to take her by the hand and lead her to her room, just a few short strides away. As Simmons closed and locked her door, she turned to look at Skye again.

“I have to be honest with you, Skye. I lied before.” Simmons said, eyes so earnest and yet so lustful at the same time. It was like looking at the Simmons she knew becoming a prowling lioness. “I have no intention of watching a movie.”

Wasting no time, she closed the space between them and she kissed her. Skye, mind consciously accepting that it could not keep up any longer, kissed her back, just as passionately. They were a jumble of lips and pressing need. Skye, senses catching up to sensations, probed Simmons’ lips with her tongue, impatiently seeking entrance to her mouth. Simmons obliged, and sent her own tongue exploring in turn. Their breath came short as Simmons’ momentum moved them towards her bed.        

“Simmons, I…” Skye managed to get out, “…where is this coming from?” as she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse to accept that Simmons, her secret crush since she had arrived on the bus, had suddenly become sex-crazed and totally into her.

“Well, this is the first time everyone else is gone since I jumped off the plane,” she said, breathing heavily but smiling, “And I realized as soon as I jumped what I had left behind. But I knew I would never have the courage to do anything about it.”

Simmons reached up to stroke Skye’s cheek as she continued, “So I injected myself with my own personal concoction derived from bremelanotide, which activates several of the melanocortin receptors in my central nervous system.”

She finished with a large smile, as if Skye was supposed to understand what the hell she was talking about. Skye raised an eyebrow.

“Simmons –” Skye started.

“Flirting requires too much improvisation. However, I excel at preparation. And I am rather good at biochemistry.”

Skye abruptly laughed, staring at Jemma in shock, “So, in other words, you created a drug that lowers your inhibitions and makes you super horny?”

Simmons smile turned quickly lustful again as she nodded. She pushed Skye back onto the bed and tsked at her. “Now, I think it’s about time you were naked.”

Skye’s laugh died quickly as her brain froze. Her body simply reacted, and she showed her compliance to Simmons by unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

She never would have imagined Simmons would be the one to make the first move, but it was  _hot_. She was normally so prim and proper, while Skye was the one who liked getting up to trouble. Skye had the brief thought that Simmons’ experiments were much more interesting than her own. She had engineered her own  _viagra_!

The thought didn’t last long as Simmons pulled off Skye’s jeans, tossing them off the bed with mock disdain. Skye reached to take off her shirt, but Simmons had started kissing up her legs, and before Skye knew it, Simmons was making her shudder with the anticipation of where her lips were heading.

She slowly slipped her fingers underneath Skye’s underwear, sliding the material painstakingly slowly down Skye’s legs. Running her hands back up her legs, she passed over Skye’s warm center and stretched upwards across her abdomen, sliding her shirt upwards as she went, and trailing lightly over newly bared skin. Skye moaned at the contact and the frustration of Simmons not touching her where she needed to be touched most. She was throbbing with anticipation.

Simmons no longer seemed to be in any hurry now that she had Skye right where she wanted. She took her time discovering Skye’s torso, nipping and nibbling and kissing. She trailed her hands all over, searching and needy, feeling Skye’s taut muscles. Skye felt as though she were marking her territory, as Simmons explored every inch of her body. She was starting to feel better about all those workouts Ward had forced her through.

As Simmons found the juncture between Skye’s shoulder and neck, she bit down hard, causing Skye to gasp in pain and exhilaration. Her head jerked up, mouth open wide as she groaned. Simmons was driving her absolutely wild. Any inhibitions she had had were out the window. 

With Skye still reeling from the bite at her collar bone, Simmons ghosted her hands over the swell of Skye’s ample breasts, deftly unhooking her bra and adding it to the steadily growing pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. 

Skye moaned at the suddenly cool air, unable to stop herself as Simmons hands continued to stroke her bare skin. Playing with Skye’s breasts with her nimble fingers, Simmons whispered quietly in Skye’s ear, “I’ve been waiting so long to study your body up close and…personally,” she pinched Skye’s nipples as she enunciated the last word. Skye groaned and bucked her hips as Simmons smirked and continued to flick and play with her nipples.

“Simmons, please…” Skye moaned, begging for more contact. Simmons chuckled deliciously, quite enjoying how she had gotten the hacker worked up. Skye had definitely never expected to see this side of Simmons. Not in her wildest fantasies. Though she had to admit, this had her fantasies beat by miles.

Simmons lowered her head to Skye’s thighs. “This is the best experiment I’ve done in ages,” she said breathily, as she looked up at Skye and smiled.

Before Skye could respond, Simmons had lowered her head to the center of Skye’s wetness. Skye’s hands turned into fists as she bunched and pulled at her sheets under Simmons ministrations. She licked her way from one side of Skye to the other, taking her time as she got to know Skye’s wet lips. Unexpectedly, Simmons' fingers began to massage Skye’s clit, and she cried out.

“Oh, god, Jemma…oh god…” Skye was panting, struggling not to squirm away from Simmons in her ecstasy. Simmons quickly wrapped her arms tightly around the hacker’s thighs to stop her from slipping away. Her tongue became insistent, and Skye managed to think that Simmons was obscenely good at this before the woman thrust two fingers inside of her and made her lose all sense of thought.

As Simmons continued to lick and suck at Skye’s clit, her fingers pumped in and out of her relentlessly. She lapped up the wetness that continued to seep from Skye, effortlessly lingering across each square centimeter.

Skye’s hands, uncontrollable, curled into Simmon’s hair as Skye bucked and rode her fingers and tongue. “Fuck me!” Skye yelled as she began to ride the crest of a wave of pleasure, increasing the speed of her movements.

Simmons also sped up, matching her tongue’s speed to that of her fingers and Skye’s bucking hips. She smiled into Skye, and the small movement of her cheeks against the inside of Skye’s thighs was enough to send her over the edge.

Skye clenched around Simmons’ fingers, refusing to let go as the biochemist continued to gently lave her tongue over Skye’s oversensitive clit. Slowly, Skye relaxed, and Simmons was able to gently slip her fingers out. She reached across Skye, leaving a wet trail across her stomach, as she gripped the bedsheets to pull herself up to Skye’s face.

“I hope you don’t mind being part of my bad girl shenanigans,” she whispered in Skye’s ear as she smiled.

Skye thought to herself that she would be a part of Jemma’s bad girl shenanigans any damn time the woman wanted. But her lips hadn’t quite caught up to her brain, and all she managed to get out was a moan and a mumble.

Jemma giggled, snuggling up next to her, content to observe the results of her experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) <3


End file.
